


Seize the Moment

by cavale



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: What will people do during peacetime?





	Seize the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seize the Moment 把握此刻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088036) by [cavale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale). 



> This is a self-translation of Seize the Moment 把握此刻.  
> Especially thanks to [Navi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi/pseuds/Navi) for her tremendous help.

 

“I can understand _Le Monde_ and _Sud-Ouest_ , but _Nouvelles d'Europe_ \-- I have to say you’re a talented linguist.” Lois raises her eyebrows at the headlines pressed under Diana’s plate from the opposite. “Oh, sorry. An occupational habit of journalists.” She can’t help but sigh.

  
Diana smiles in return to the keen observation from the Daily Planet chief journalist. She pushes away her finished meal, and turns the papers toward Lois. “Researching artifacts requires broad exploration. Chinese is also included.” She replies.

 

“I only scratch the surface of foreign languages. All I’ve learned are simple greetings, such as ‘je vous remercie’ and ‘謝謝’. Is that right? Did I say it incorrectly?”

 

“Your pronunciation is great.” Diana praises first, then asks, “Do you need a ride to CDG airport later? ”

 

Picking up her cell phone on the table, Lois presses the home button to check the time. She scrolls through every message, reading what her colleagues left her. “Not a big deal, I’ll take the subway. My friends will meet me there. I don’t have much with me, anyways.” She turns off the screen and says with lifting her head.

 

“That tiny thing tells you what to do?”

Diana’s going for teasing, but the sentence comes up too quickly, and she only realizes how familiar it sounds after saying it out.

At the same time, the home screen on Lois’s phone hasn’t escaped her eyes. Especially the man next to Lois in the photograph. Even with a pair of black-rimmed glasses, she will never mistake him for someone else.

 

“I rely on it nowadays. I use it to arrange my schedule, contact my interviewees, send drafts, everything. It’s hard to imagine our lives without smart phones these days.” Lois catches Diana’s eyes. She seems to notice where Diana’s sight reached, but mentions nothing and just purses up her lips, slowly, to a faint smile.

They look each other exchange a look.

 

Since Superman fell, Diana has settled in Paris and not seen Lois for a long while. Lois still has the passion for her job, but she seems more weary now, with more wrinkles on her forehead.

 

Time treats human without mercy, the current bears forward, and leaves many irreversible assumptions. If there had been no war, if people who passed away were still alive, would they come together for breakfast and reading newspapers just like what she and Lois are doing now?

 

“I’m used to my watch.” Diana says. Her forearm is resting unconsciously on the table,  the rose-golden watch strap around her wrist shines under the morning sun.

 

“Totally agree with you. Watches are more reliable.”

“Especially when phones run out of battery?”

“Exactly when phones are dead, and there is nothing like clocks around.” Lois laughs, checking the time again, and cries out, ”Speaking of time, I have to go.”

“Are you sure about not needing a ride? ”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it . You just sit here, enjoy yourself under the sun.” Lois gets up, grabs her satchel and walks to Diana, bending down to give her a tight hug. "I wish we could've had more time."

 

“See you next time.” Diana stretches out her arms, holding the warmth passed from Lois. She whispers into Lois’s ear.


End file.
